After Midnight
by xLittle Nightshade
Summary: What if Percy was a son of Oceanus? What if he and Aphrodite were adopted by Pontus because they were left alone when they were young? Independent of what happens, love conquers all. And if it's up to them, they'll never leave each other. "Whatever happens, I'll be by your side." Aphrodite smiled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or the Egyptian Mythology. **

**A/N: Hello again, readers. Well, I'm posting a new story. But this time I have the help of my dear friend Aesir Cemil, one of my favorite authors. We were discussing some ideas and decided to make a story together. So, before we start, we have a few things to say.**

**First: This will be an AU (as always), and it will be a Percy/Aphrodite.**

**Second: Most of the credit goes to Aesir, seeing that he wrote this chapter almost alone.**

**Third: This plot is original and we didn't copy it from another author, so please don't come flaming and whatever you were going to say.**

**So, we will see you down there at the final A/N. :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Echoes were heard throughout the abyss as the lonesome figure walked slowly towards the cell at the end of the pit, sweat was rolling down her face as the hellfire increased the temperature. Blood was splattered against the walls, screams of agony could be heard coming from every direction.

The lonesome figure came to a stop in front of a black door with some details in gold that formed scenes of deaths and tortures. She took a deep breath before pushing the doors open, revealing a scene that would haunt her nightmares for a long time. There, in the middle of the cell, stood her two favorite children, being tortured by some humanoid figure made of shadows. Scars visible across their backs, overlapping with one another. She could see some burns, probably from hellfire, all over their faces.

Worry and concern was evident on her face, her face changed to a mask of anger when the humanoid figures implanted its knife into the shoulder joint of her son. She couldn't hold back her anger anymore. With a wave of her hand the figure fell into a crevice, letting out a scream of terror.

Not wasting any time, she rushed over to the aid of her children, making sure no one heard her. They were lying on the floor with blood pouring from their wounds, but she could tell that one of them was still conscious.

"Polybotes!" She exclaimed, helping him into a sitting position. "What happened to you, son?"

Polybotes managed to croak out a few words. "Mother." he swallowed before continuing, "So much pain, mother. I can't stand it." As soon as the words left his mouth, he closed his eyes.

Some tears flowed down Gaea's face as she watched her two sons suffering. She adjusted her position, so she was able to stand over them and try to heal some of their injuries. She could heal the physical damages, but she couldn't heal the mental pain that was inflicted on her sons. After making sure that they were alright, she stood up and made her way to the door, vowing that she would get revenge on whoever did this to her children.

The pit was getting hotter the more she walked towards the deepest part of it. The amount of hellfire grew bigger, but the abyss was turning out to be darker than she imagined.

Finally reaching the end of the abyss, she found a man torturing some souls. He was tall and strong, and was using an armor darker than the pit itself. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure that he had a devious smirk on his face and that his menacing red eyes were with a mad gleam in them.

She cleared her throat, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear. Startled, he turned around with his sword pointed at her. But, when he realized who had interrupted him, he allowed a small smile to show on his face.

"What do I owe the visit, sister?" His smile got even wider.

Gaea sighed before answering, "My husband has imprisoned my children." Her voice changed to one full of anger, "I need something that will show my husband that he can't mess with my sons, brother. I need your help this time, Tartarus." She said.

The man, also known as Tartarus, looked shocked for a moment. But soon another devious smile appeared on his face, making him look even more frightening. He murmured something in Ancient Greek, making his hands get covered in flames. In seconds, a large scythe appeared in his hands, the metal still shining. Tartarus handed it over to Gaea. She arched an eyebrow in confusion, but took it nevertheless.

"And I will use this for what, dear brother?" She asked. "Perhaps to take off your head." She said teasingly.

Tartarus just smirked, "This will ensure your husbands downfall." He started to laugh maniacally, the laugh echoing throughout the abyss. Once Tartarus controlled himself, he continued. "But know this, you can't do it on your own sister."

Gaea looked at him, confusion evident on her face. "What must I do, brother?"

Tartarus looked thoughtful before answering, "A child of yours must dethrone your husband, only then will you live in peace." He said, looking her dead in the eyes.

She nodded and snapped her fingers, making the scythe disappear. "I already know who will be able to help me. And thank you, brother. I owe you one." She said sincerely to him.

He nodded and smiled at her. "It's nothing, sister. Now you better get going." He said. "I'm sure that you don't want someone to find out you were here."

Gaea smiled and turned around to walk out of the door, the scythe had reappeared in her hands. She had to find her children, and she had to find them now.

Once she left the cell, she teleported herself to her palace, where she was sure she would find her children. She spotted them training against one another. Once she stepped into the training arena, all fighting stopped, and the titans bowed to her.

"Mother." they said together. When they spotted the scythe in her hands, they looked surprised at her.

"What are you doing with a weapon, mother?" Rhea asked with an eyebrow raised. Gaea smiled at her daughter. She was the sweetest and most caring of all her children and Gaea loved her dearly.

"I need to talk with you this instant, my dears. It is better if we go inside, so we can talk without interruptions." She said, making her way to the principal room. The titans looked at each other before following their mother inside. When they reached the room, they sat down and looked expectantly at Gaea.

She sighed and thought for a moment about the best way to tell them her plans. She decided for the truth, so she began telling her the story. "As some of you already know, your father and I have other children, the giants. Your father decided to punish them because they were too deformed, so he locked them away in Tartarus." She said, tears threatening to fall. "I managed to help two of them, Polybotes and Alcyoneus, and I vowed to myself that I would get my revenge on your father for everything he did." She said.

She was on the verge of tears now. Her children could see a tear fall and they rushed up to comfort her. The youngest, Kronos, was fuming with anger. He couldn't bear for his mother to cry so easily in front of him, he had to do something about it.

Once Gaea was done crying, he saw her child Kronos with his fists balled up, she smiled.

"Kronos." Kronos' head turned towards her mother. She beckoned him towards her.

"If you wish to prove yourself to me, to destroy your father for what he's done, take this." She handed him the scythe. It felt right in his hands. He started to glow a golden color, his normal light golden eyes turning a harsh gold color. Gaea could see power rolling off of him in waves.

"Go now, my boy." Kronos nodded at his mother before walking out of the door and to Mount Olympus. The architecture was amazing, one could be amazed for hours.

Kronos walked right in. Even though he was young, he had learned to teleport, with a snap of his fingers, he found himself in front of his father, Ouranos.

Ouranos moved his hands until he his hands were around his child's throat. He chuckled heavily before throwing him across the throne room, watching in amusement as his son crashed into a column.

Kronos' eyes turned a darker color as he picked himself up from the floor, he summoned the scythe to his hands, and walked slowly towards his father. Once he could see his father was weaponless, he launched himself onto his father. He slashed with the scythe murderously, golden ichor rushed out of his father's body like a waterfall.

Ouranos' screamed in agony as his son thrusted his scythe into his father's abdomen. With a final move Kronos swung it all his might and turned back to see his father's head on the floor.

With a deep breath, he summoned a small box and put all detached limbs, without looking back, he walked out of Mount Olympus to never return.

Gaea was waiting in front of her palace, her concern for her child vanished as she saw Kronos walking towards her with a light colored box in his hands.

He dropped the box at her feet, too exhausted to even talk. When she opened the lid, she was disgusted at the sight. Limbs were in the box.

She looked at her child, Kronos, he was covered in golden ichor, the scythe still in his hands. But she would take help her son when she came back, right now she had to take care of something else.

She told Kronos to go into the palace and wait for her there. When she was sure he was in, she grabbed the box and went to the large ocean that covered most of the terrain. Her brother Pontus lived here, but she hadn't seen him for over years.

She opened the box and dumped every ligament and limb into the ocean, the current pushing all the limbs together towards the center. She watched until they were submerged under the ocean before walking away.

As Gaea walked away, she failed to notice that the current was getting stronger with each second. After a few minutes passed by, a small area in the ocean was filled with bubbles. Moments later, a beautiful baby could be seen coming out of the water, being carried by some water Nymphs. Once they were out from the water, they wrapped the baby in blankets. The baby opened its eyes to the world for the first time, her eyes ever changing, never stopping at one color.

They nursed the child and, seeing that they didn't know what to do with her, they took her to Pontus, the blue skinned and bearded man was none other than the primordial of the seas. He took a close look at the baby and accepted to take care of her, since she didn't have anyone to look out for her.

_**7 years later**_

An old man and a little beautiful girl were walking through the woods, the little girl had a small crossbow in her hands. She turned her head to see a small white deer. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver, knocked it into her crossbow and waited, once she knew the deer wouldn't notice her, she let the arrow go. The arrow sizzled through the forest until it hit its mark.

The girl jumped up and down with excitement, she ran over to the deer she had just killed. Her mouth started to water at the thought of dinner.

She saw a slight trail of golden liquid. She beckoned the man that had taken care of her for the past five years to follow her, the trail led to them a large cave, the trail ended right here.

She heard a cough inside the cave, the man behind her motioned for her to stop talking and go inside, the man summoned a torch for light. They saw the outline of a small boy no older than the age of five, the boy had jet black hair with a crown on his head.

The boy had a wound on stomach, the wound was gushing out golden blood, similar to her own, realization hit her as she realized that the boy in front of her was immortal. She had to do something to save him.

She got to the boy and put his head in her lap. The man behind her came and kneeled down towards the boy. He had a strong sense of the sea from the boy, he brought his hand up, and summoned a large orb of water, and put his hand on the wound.

The boy screamed in pain as the wound closed up, but his face relaxed once the process was over. The girl brushed his hair back to take a look at his eyes, she gasped. In front of her were the most beautiful sea green eyes that she had ever seen.

The boy slowly got up, the girl stepped closer a little to insure he was resting against the wall. The boy looked at the two people in front of him, the man looked at him with a look of knowingness on his face, the girl however looked like she was concerned about him.

The white bearded man had named the girl Aphrodite, to signify her beauty, and to the young boy, she was definitely beautiful.

The boy in front of them slowly remembered who he was and how he got the wound, Pontus wanted to know how this boy was connected to the sea, and asked only one question, "Who are you, child?"

The boy groaned a little before looking into the man's eyes, and answered, "My names is Perseus. Percy for short, sir."

Pontus wanted to know more, "Pray tell child, who are your parents?"

Pontus saw the look of hesitation on Percy's face, "Don't fret child, my name is Pontus. You bleed the blood of the immortals, thats why I asked who your parents were."  
A small grin appeared on Percy's face before taking a deep breath and answering, "Oceanus and Thalassa."

Percy was unaware of the look of concern from Aphrodite. The girl had a strange liking to the boy even if she had met him a few minutes ago.

Pontus looked into Percy's eyes before asking, "Would you like to come with us?"

Percy nodded at him. He remembered how his parents abandoned him, just because his father thought that a child would get in the way.

Aphrodite smiled at him and Percy smiled back. But inside Aphrodite was screaming in joy. Percy tried to stand up but failed, Aphrodite immediately rushed to his side, and offered him a hand. He put his arm around her shoulders, and continued walking.

At the edge of the forest was a large palace that looked out towards the sea, they walked right on in, Aphrodite continued to walk towards a large blue room and laid Percy down on a bed. When she was about to walk away, Percy reached out and grabbed her hand, motioning for her to stay.

Aphrodite smiled and laid down beside Percy. She felt a weird sensation in her stomach whenever Percy touched her, but now the sensation tripled when she got into his bed. She didn't know why, but he had a strong effect on her.

Aphrodite turned to see the boy beside her fast asleep, she brushed some hair out of his eyes before kissing him lightly on his cheek, and then she too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was this one? Hope you guys liked this chapter and the 'central' idea of the plot. I'm sorry for talking here alone, but Aesir is a bit shy and doesn't want to say something :) haha**

**Anyway, don't forget to review and tell us what you think. And if you have any idea/opinion/flame/something to talk, feel free to PM one of us :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or the Egyptian Mythology. **

**Olá vocês! How are you guys doing? I have one bad and two good news for you.**  
**Bad one: Aesir is still a bit shy and says that he doesn't know how to write A/N, so I'm going to talk here alone :(**  
**Good ones: we spent yesterday writing this chapter for you guys and we are posting it today because... well, we are just awesome that way. And the chapter itself is over 2,100 words without the author's note. We are progressing, aren't we? haha**  
**Okay, okay. I'll let it you read the chapter. No need to complain, alright?**  
**I present you... *roll the drums* the official first chapter of After Midnight.**

**Chapter 1**

_**10 years later**_

A boy and a girl could be seen running in the middle of a garden that had view to the sea. The boy, apparently, was trying to tickle the girl, who was running from said boy. Being bigger and faster than the girl, the boy was able to tackle her to the ground after a while.

"Percy! Stop it." The girl said between gasps. "You know I hate when you tickle me." She said giggling.

The boy named Percy laughed and continued his assault on her.

"Oh, come on, Aphrodite. You know you love it." He said chuckling. Aphrodite giggled once again and tried to push him off. He just smirked and got up, offering a hand to help her. She smiled and gladly accepted it, feeling butterflies in her stomach when he touched her. "What are we going to do now, Aphy?" He asked, still not letting go of her hand.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "I don't really know. Do you have something in mind?" She asked, turning to look at his eyes. They were a beautiful sea green that always made her daydream about.

"We could train something." He said smiling. She smiled back and dragged him towards the arena, where they kept their weapons.

Percy's sword was a beautiful golden color with a silver lining in the middle. The blade itself could cut through almost everything. The handle was made of celestia bronze and had a single green emerald at the middle, the same color as his eyes. The name εμποδίζων, Preventer in greek, was written at the side of the blade. It was a birthday present given to him by Pontus, when he turned ten.

Aphrodite didn't like swords that much, so she settled herself with a silver crossbow and a golden knife. She had the crossbow since she was five and she used it to hunt or just to practice. The knife was a present that Eros gave her when she was ten as well. It was a beautiful golden color that reflect everything, like a mirror. The handle had two pearls at each side and it was named συγγένεια, which meant Affinity.

Once they got their weapons, they turned to each other and made a small reverence. Getting in a battle stance, they analyzed each other and wait for the other to make the first move. Percy, being very impatient, couldn't wait too much and was the first to attack. He lunged at Aphrodite, slashing with his sword in a diagonal movement. She was able to avoid it, but barely. She leapt backwards and fired two arrows at him, using her crossbow. He deflected the first one, but the second impaled itself on his right shoulder.

Cursing in Ancient Greek, he removed it and turned back to her, ignoring the pain coming from the wound. She was with a blank expression, but he could see concern in her eyes. He smiled and lunged once again, this time trying to remove the crossbow from her. He hit the flat part of the hilt at her right hand, making her drop it. Narrowing her eyes, she slashed with her left hand, making a huge gash on his forearm. He gritted his teeth and tried to stab her, but just had his sword locked with her knife. Smirking, he twisted his wrist making her knife fall.

"Now that you are weaponless," He said, with the point of his sword at her neck. "Are you going to surrender?" He asked. She flashed him a dazzling him a smile, making he lose his concentration and focus only on her.

Seeing the right opportunity, she kicked him on the stomach. He flied backwards and fell with his back on the ground. His sword wasn't with him anymore and he wasn't able to tell where it was.

Opening his eyes, he found Aphrodite standing over him and holding his sword at his throat.

"Now who's weaponless?" She asked sarcastically. Seeing his shocked face, she giggled and helped him up. "I think it is enough for today." She said and took his hand back on hers.

He shook his head and cracked a smile at her. "It was rather fun. We should fight more, Aphy." He said, leading her back to the palace while they walked. She blushed when he used his nickname for her. After so many years living together, she realized that maybe, just maybe, she had a small crush on him. But she was afraid that he liked someone else or simply didn't like her back, so she kept quiet about it.

Once they reached the entrance, Percy, being the gentleman he is, opened the door and held it open for her. She smiled her thanks, and they continued to walk towards Pontus' throne room. Entering the throne room, they found Pontus chatting with Eros and Hemera, the only other primordial gods that they knew.

They bowed to the others and kneeled in front of Pontus.

"Did you want to see us, father?" Aphrodite asked. The primordials smiled at them and Pontus turned to his adopted children.

"Yes, I did. We have much to discuss, my children." He said. "Come and sit, we have something rather important to tell you two."

Aphrodite looked at Percy in confusion and he looked back at her, clearly confused as well. They made their way to two empty seats that were positioned at each side of Pontus throne.  
Pontus cleared his throat, making everyone look at him. "Well, we called both of you here because we think that you two are ready to receive some domains." He said. "Hemera and Eros are going to help you two as well."

Percy grinned happily at his father and Aphrodite had her eyes widened in shock.

"And what shall our domains be, father?" Percy asked, almost jumping up and down at his seat from excitement. Hemera and Eros chuckled, obviously amused with his antics. Pontus simply smiled at him.

"It depends, Perseus." Pontus said. "I'm going to give you domains and powers, as well. But Aphrodite domains will be given by my siblings." He said gesturing to the primordials beside him.

Percy nodded at the answer and Aphrodite smiled at Eros and Hemera. She always liked them. She used to spend a lot of time with Hemera at her palace and Eros sometimes would ask for her help with something that involved love.

"Let's start, shall we?" Eros said, speaking for the first time since they entered the throne room. As soon as the words left his mouth, Aphrodite and Percy jumped from their thrones and stood in front of the three primordials.

"Let me start." Pontus said, making his way towards Percy. "Perseus, I give you power over all forms of water, as well as the ability to talk with every single creature that resides in my domain. May the power of the ocean flow in your veins." He said. "With this, I solemnly give you my blessing." At this, he touched Percy's forehead, making Percy glow a light blue color.

When the light stopped, Percy stood there wearing a silver armor with light blue trimming on it. He was holding his sword at his right hand and had a silver shield strapped at his back. He looked down and grinned when he saw his new outfit.

"Sweet!" He shouted, failing to notice Aphrodite staring at him almost drooling. "Thank you, father." He said.

Pontus smiled. "You're welcome, son." He said, then turned to Eros. "I think it is your time now, brother." He said.

Eros nodded and took a step towards Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, I bless you with endless beauty and the power over emotions, specially love. Besides this two gifts, I give you other titles. You will be known as the goddess of Pleasure and Procreation, as well." He said and touched Aphrodite's forehead, just like Pontus did with Percy. "With this, I solemnly give you my blessing."

Aphrodite began to glow a light pink color. When the light died down, Aphrodite stood there in a formal greek tunic. She was wearing golden bracelets and a golden necklace that had a pendant representing a heart. There was a strong scent of roses at the air, and only later they noticed that it was being emanated by Aphrodite.

Looking down and seeing her new attire, she couldn't help but squeal in joy. Once she calmed down, she turned back to Eros and enveloping him in a giant bear hug, the smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you so much, uncle Eros." She said after she had let go of him.

Percy stared at her, with love evident in his eyes. When he remembered that she was the goddess of love, he looked down in embarrassment and tried to calm his emotions down, at least a bit.

Hemera coughed lightly, making them turn and look at her.

"I think it's my turn nor." She said simply, making her way to Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, I give you the blessing of the day. You will be more powerful and more beautiful during the day, and the light will always help you in time of need. May that your beauty illuminate others' hearts and that you be safe during daytime." She snapped her fingers and Aphrodite was engulfed in a golden light so bright that made the others look away from it.

Once the light died down and the others looked back to Aphrodite she was even more radiant. There wasn't any visible changes, but it looked that her presence was lighting up the room.

"Now, children," Pontus began to say. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep. The training and the achievement of the blessings must have made you two tired." He said.

As if on cue, Aphrodite let out a quiet yawn and leaned slightly at Percy's side. He felt himself blush, but wrapped an arm around her waist nevertheless.

Percy nodded to the gods and bowed her head, seeing that he couldn't bow without dropping Aphrodite. "We will be taking our leave now. Thank you, guys." He said.

He took a quick glance at Aphrodite and saw the was sleepy, so she picked her up bridal style and started to walk towards their rooms. After walking through some hallways and taking some curves, he take a stop in front of a huge golden door. Percy pushed the door open and entered Aphrodite's room. He lowered her on her bed and covered her with a bed sheet.

He kissed her forehead and turned to go back to his bedroom, looking back at her sleeping form just once. He kept thinking of his new powers and what he would be able to do with them all the way to his room.

Once he reached his destination, he snapped his fingers and instantly changed into his pyjamas. Falling on the bed, he wasn't able to sleep that fast, so he just lay there and looked at the ceiling. He tried to sleep, but Aphrodite always crossed his thoughts and made he lose his sleepiness.

There was a noise from the left end of the bedroom, startling Percy. He looked around but didn't see anything, even though something was still making the noise. He summoned his sword and got out of the bed, slowly walking towards the noise.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" He asked. There wasn't any reply, so he kept advancing. "Hello?" He asked once again.

"Don't fret, little god. I come here in peace." A female voice said.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

Out of the shadows came a woman, she had blue skin and her eyes were like golden stars that resembled the sun, but much more brighter.

"I'm Nut, the Egyptian goddess of the sky." The woman said, taking a step closer to Percy. "As I told you earlier, I come here in peace."

"What do you want here, Lady Nut?" Percy asked with narrowed eyes. In response, the woman just chuckled.

"I came here to show you what the Titans and the Egyptians have done to the world." She said. Nut raised her hand, making a large vortex appear. As they stepped in, they were encased in bright blue flames. Percy felt like throwing up, but as soon as the feeling of nausea came, it went away. They were standing in front of pyramids and the sand was blowing everywhere. Percy could make out small figures fighting towards the right side of the pyramids.

Monster he had never seen before were rocketing towards the large phalanx in the middle. The monsters before him had human body and jackal like heads, each one was holding two warglaives. The devastation set forward was chaos, hundreds of dead bodies littered the desert ground, slowly sinking. Heads of those jackals were on the ground, gushing out bright blue blood. Percy felt disgusted at the sight. He could see Titans on one side and the Egyptian pantheon on the other.

Nut sighed, "Now you see young hero, the devastation caused by the Titans goes back till the sands of time and that's why they must be stopped. The Titans plan on attacking once again, but for this we Egyptians, have one thing for you."

Percy looked back at her in confusion. What was she talking about?

"I've been observing you for some time, young godling, and I see that you'll accomplish many things in the future. And that's why I decided that you're worthy of my blessing." She said.

He was shocked for a moment, but soon composed himself and bowed to her. "Thank you, mi lady. It's an honor for me." He said.

She just smiled at him and closed her eyes, concentrating. "Perseus, with this blessing I give you the right to go through my domain and some control over it. May the power of the sky help you and accompany you in your deeds." She snapped her fingers, shooting a blue beam of light towards him. After that, she vanished leaving only a breeze behind.

After receiving another blessing, Percy was even more tired. He allowed himself to go back to bed and fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.

**Hey again. Did you like it? Keep reviewing and telling us your opinion, alright? So, I'm a crazy author and all that stuff that you already I was able to convince Aesir to do a deal with you guys (again). Now, it wouldn't be me if this story haven't a deal, right? :)**  
**Anyway, the thing is... we won't update till we get this story to 25-30 reviews. Yep, we are that bad ;) We can write other chapters, but we'll publish it only after everyone review. So be a good reader and hit that blue/yellow button down there and bring a smile to our faces.**  
**See you guys next update and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or the Egyptian Mythology.**

**Hey there, folks. How are you guys doing? Sorry for making you wait too much for this chapter, but I (Nightshade) traveled with some friends and I was kinda sick, so Aesir couldn't write the chapter alone. We'll try to update more often and I'll do my best to post on this fic as much as I do on the other. Without further ado, the next chapter of After Midnight and the one most of you were waiting for. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sun was brightly shining through the window of Percy's room. Aphrodite's head was on Percy's chest and her hair was sprawled over his chest, the sun making her hair glisten and shine. They were sleeping soundlessly, their breaths synchronized.

After some time, Aphrodite snuggled more into Percy's side, which resulted on him waking up rather startled. He looked around alarmed, looking for something dangerous. When he realized that it was just Aphrodite at his side, he calmed down and flushed, wondering how she got there.

"Aphy." He said trying to wake her up, but to no avail. "Aphy, wake up. It's already morning." He said again, this time shaking her by the shoulder.

In response, she just groaned and put her head in the crook of his neck. He blushed furiously at that and his heart started to beat even faster.

"Aphrodite, wake up. I'm sure people will find it weird if they find us sleeping in the same bed." He said again, his cheeks reddening at that thought. As soon as the words left his mouth, Aphrodite's eyes fluttered open and she sat startled on the bed.

"Ah uh... good morning, Percy." She said, blushing as hard as him. He smiled at her and averted his eyes, trying to calm down.

"Morning, Aphy." He said. "Mind telling me why you're here?" He asked, a eyebrow raised.

"I had a nightmare and I was afraid of sleep alone." She said, looking down. "I thought that I could come here and stay with you, that you wouldn't mind." A tear made her way down her face as she finished speaking, which made Percy's heartache.

He got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, bringing her closer to him. He stroked her back comfortingly and she rested her head on his shoulders, letting some more tears fall.

"What was your nightmare about, Aphy? You know you can tell me everything." He said, kissing the top of her head. She pressed her head harder on his shoulder and sighed before looking up at him and starting the dream.

"I-I... we were in a place like a battlefield and we were in the middle of war. I don't really know why we were fighting, but it was terrible seeing it. You were fighting some bad guys and I had your back, fighting other monsters." She said, crying silently. "Then, out of nowhere, you screamed my name and, when I turned back, you were on the ground bleeding. You took a spear through the stomach and it was meant for me. I was so afraid you would die and leave me here alone, Percy." She sobbed on his arms, hugging him tightly as if he would disappear at any moment.

He sighed and put a hand on her cheek to make her look at him, not really sure of what he was doing. "Don't cry, okay? I would do anything to keep you safe and I hate seeing you cry." He said.

"But Percy, you were hurt and you coul-" She started to say, but was interrupted when he put his hands on her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She stayed still for a moment, too stunned to do something. But soon, she came out of her shock and started to correspond it. They kissed for some minutes before having to part to catch their breaths. Both of them were as red as a tomato and didn't know what to say.

After some uncomfortable silence, Percy looked back at Aphrodite and blushed again.

"Sorry for doing that, Aphy. I-I don't really know why I did it." He said, looking anywhere but her. To her, he looked as if he was feeling guilty for what he did. Her heart ached at the thought that he didn't like her.

She looked down and tried to hold back the tears. "I-it's alright, Percy. I understand." She said, her voice trembling. "No need to feel guilty for it." She got up and prepared to run back to her room, the tears already falling, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"What's wrong, Aphrodite?" Percy asked, concern evident in his voice. Was she mad because he kissed her? Or was it something he said?

She took a deep breath and turned back to him, not hiding the pain in her eyes. "I know you're feeling guilt about the kiss and that your love for me is only brotherly love, but I love you, Percy. I really do." She said, looking at the ground.

She couldn't see it, but the smile on Percy's face could lit up the whole world. His heart was pounding so fast that you would think that he just finished running a marathon.

"Aphy, look at me." He said. Once she looked at him, he smiled and put a hand on her waist, pulling her towards him. He rested his forehead on hers and looked at her dead in the eyes, obviously fascinated by her beauty. "I love you, Aphy, and I always have. I thought you just liked me as a friend so I-" and once again they kissed, but this time Aphrodite kissed him to shut him up.

He smiled into the kiss and brought her closer, kissing her with all the love and passion he could, which was a lot. It was one of the best moments he had in his whole life, and he was sure that he would be even happier if he and Aphrodite started to date.

Aphrodite was feeling the luckiest girl in the world and she was sure that being with Percy was her definition of paradise. She loved him since the first moment she laid her eyes on him, and she was sure that he was the one for her. And, finally, after ten long years, she was able to express her feelings for him. Can you imagine how she felt when she found out that he liked her too? Well, she didn't know any word that could describe that moment.

After another ferocious kiss, they parted to catch their breaths, but losing the focus once they stared into each other's eyes. His sea green eyes shining brighter than ever, resembling the wild ocean in a sunny day. And her eyes gave away how happy she was because they wouldn't stop changing color. From green, to blue, to purple, to pink and then started all over again.

They smiled at each other and Percy took her hand on his, walking out of the room and taking her with him. She looked up at him, seeing that he is way taller than her, and arched an eyebrow in confusion. He just smirked and tightened his grip on her hand, teleporting both of them to their favourite beach.

They walked for some time, joking, laughing and tickling each other like the best of friends, or should we say lovers now?

They locked eyes and lost the capacity to breath, they just could only concentrate on the other. They leaned forward till their lips met in the softest, yet most passionate kiss. Maybe it was just a dream or maybe it was just their luck day and they decided to tell everything they felt, but now they're living the most awaited moment for them and it couldn't get any better.

_Six Months Later;_

Pontus was pacing around his throne room, looking completely nervous and concentrated. Aphrodite and Perseus were sited on a midnight blue couch holding hands and looking expectantly at him.

"What will we do now, father?" Aphrodite asked, tightening her grip on Perseus' hand. She was being haunted by terrible nightmares of war, where Perseus would sacrifice himself and get wounded in her place, and the least thing she wanted was that these dreams came true.

Pontus sighed and turned to look at them, obviously concerned for their well-being.

"The gods are starting a war against the titans because they want to be the new rulers of the world and, the only thing we can do, is choose a side and help one of them." He said, starting to pace around again.

"And which side are we going to support, father?" Percy asked, excited to put his training into action. Pontus watched amused as Aphrodite glared at him, clear annoyed by his way of thinking.  
"Well, it depends on you, children. If you two want to support the titans or the gods, feel free for it." He said sincerely. Both the young godlings looked at him in shock. Here was their father telling them to side with whoever they want and he was going to support them.

"And if we stay neutral during the war, father?" Aphrodite asked in her melodic voice. Pontus smiled at his daughter and nodded, showing her his approval. Then, they turned back to Perseus, who was looking at the ground thinking.

Feeling their eyes on him, Percy looked directly at Pontus and ignored the stare he was getting from Aphrodite. "I want to side with the gods." He said, earning a gasp from Aphrodite and a proud smile from his father.

"If you wish to." Pontus said. "But why would you want that, son?" He asked, a bit confused. He always thought that, if Percy was to fight on this war, he was going to side with the titans. Or at least stay neutral, the same as Aphrodite.

Not knowing how to answer his father question, seeing that neither him or Aphrodite knew about Nut's blessing, even though he expected that his father had a slightly suspicion about, he just shrugged it off. "Because I don't like how the titans rule and what they want to do with the world. And, more important, I want revenge on them for supporting Oceanus when he decided to abandon me." He said.

If possible, Pontus' smile became even wider and pride could be seen evident in his eyes. Aphrodite, on the other hand, was looking at him sadly and, after so many nightmares about Percy being hurt on this war, totally panicked.

"If Percy is going to fight, then I'll be by his side." Aphrodite stated, already convinced that she would stop anything that tried to hurt her love. She shoot at desperate look at him, only to see that he was looking at their father with a blank expression on his face. She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall when she saw him ignoring her.

_Calm down, Aphrodite._ She thought to herself. _He must have a good reason for doing this._

What she didn't know is that Percy was thinking the exact same thing as her. If she was really going to fight by his side, he was going to give the best of himself and do even the impossible to make her stay unharmed during the entire war. He loved her with all his heart and he was going to protect her at all costs, even if it kills him.

"Good. If you two are fighting at the same side, I'll help you as well. Now go and prepare yourselves and do whatever you want for now, I'll be paying the gods a visit and give them our alliance." Pontus said, breaking the silence.

"I'll be taking my leave and start my training, father. I'll see both of you later." Perseus said, bowing to Pontus and teleporting himself to the arena. Aphrodite stayed behind to talk with him.

Already knowing what it was about, Pontus made his way to the couch and sat beside her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"What is it, my child?" He asked.

"I'm afraid, father." She admitted. "I don't want to lose him on this war, much less you. And I don't want him to get himself hurt while trying to protect me either." She said.

He gave her a reassuringly smile. "Perseus is a smart young man, child. He knows what he has to do, so don't fret." He said and got up. "Now go talk to him. I'm sure he has something to say to you as well." He smiled and flashed away, leaving Aphrodite to pound this.

She sighed and teleported herself to the arena, only to find a shirtless Perseus training and slicing hellhounds like a demon. He saw her standing there looking at him and killed the last one. He put back his shirt and made his way to her, with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Aphy." He said, giving her a peck on the lips. With this simple gesture, she forgot all her worries and fears, and smiled back at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She looked at him and put a hand on his left cheek, caressing it. "I came here to talk some sense into you, Percy. I don't want you to fight on this war, you will only get yourself hurt." She said, the tears falling freely on her face. "Please, don't do this. For me?" She asked.

He sighed and embraced her in a tight hug, resting his head on top of hers. "I'm doing this for us, Aphy. I want to make a better place for us to leave and to get revenge on them too. But I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you, and I'll protect you of everything." He said and kissed her forehead.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Promise me that you won't leave me. That you'll come out of it alive." She demanded.

He smiled at her and kissed her lovingly. "I promised." He said, after they parted.

As if on cue, Pontus appeared in a bright blue flash of light.

"Well, lovebirds, I talked with the gods. We are going into war next week, so I suggest we start to prepare ourselves and check all of our powers." He said. Aphrodite and Perseus looked at each other, as if doing a silent agreement, and nodded to Pontus.

And that moment, they started the most intense week of training they had in all those years.

_One Week Later - The Start of the War;_

The gods had assembled together at Pontus' palace, so they could meet their young allies and prepare for the war that was coming in only some hours. They introduced themselves as Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera and Hestia, the gods that were sons and daughters of Kronos and Rhea.

Poseidon get along really well with Pontus, so it wasn't a surprise when he approved of Percy and Aphrodite as allies, seeing that both come of the sea. Hestia, the kindest of the sisters, made herself friends of them the same moment they finished the introductions. The others just nodded and accepted their help, with the men staring hungrily at Aphrodite and the women drooling at the sight of young Perseus. It just amused Pontus and annoyed the young godlings.

Percy, being he overprotective and heels over head boy, put a protective arm around Aphrodite's waist and brought her closer to him, showing that she was hers and nobody else could touch. Aphrodite, the jealous girlfriend and the love goddess, gave Percy a passionately kiss, showing that he already had someone to love.

This awkward reunion was interrupted by some war shouts and a yell outside the palace.

"Give up and surrender. You all aren't strong enough to stop the powerful titans." Someone, that they recognized as Kronos, shouted from outside.

* * *

**And... how was this one? I just loved to write the Perodite part and I think Aesir loved too (can't say for sure because he's still too shy to write something here). And that's why, my fellow readers, that I want to ask you all a huge favor. I need that you guys review and beg that Aesir write the A/N with me next time. If you don't want to put in the review, you can PM him too. Can't blame me for being curious and annoying, can you? haha So keep reviewing, telling your opinion, PMing, dancing... whatever you want to do. But DON'T forget to beg Aesir on your review ;)**

**Oh and before I forget... like last time, we'll update again once we get to 60 reviews. So if you want the next chapter sooner, it's better if you guys say it.**

**See ya next time and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there, pretty faces. How has life been treating you so far? Interisting enough, I'm not dead or in a coma. I just had a lot of things happening at once. So, as a fellow fanfiction reader I know that putting Author's Note instead of chapters is very annoying, so I will be as brief as possible, 'k?

Before we begin, I would like to tell you guys that no, **_I'm not abandoning my stories._** Now that's out of the way... I'm here because I have to have a serious talk with you guys. So, let's cut to the case.

**#1 - apologies & explanation**

Well, let me start with the most difficult one. I would like to apologize to you all for my disrespect towards you guys. I'm really sorry for just disappearing without explanations and staying away for 10 months (yes, I was surprised when I saw how much time had passed). So let me give you all an explanation, 'kay?

1 - Last year my family and I discovered that my cousin had cancer and, well... it was like being punched in the gut when I found out, because my cousin was like a sister to me and my best friend as well. So, because of that, I didn't really have the mind to just sit and write, so I dedicated all my time to help her and just be near her, so much so that I moved from where I lived to where she lives, ya know? Then, 8 months passed and she died on the end of march. It didn't really feel right to move on and forget her, so I gave up on fanfiction for some time and yeah.

2- This is my last year of school (you lot don't know how many times I got drunk just to celebrate it). Anyhow, it is a huge pain in the ass. No, I'm not dramatizing it. See, besides the anxiety, exams, university and all the crap, here in Brazil we still have to study to do vestibular (look it up on wikipedia if you don't know what it is). So, straight to the point, I have to study my ass off and don't have enough time to get near a computer. Yes, I'm serious.

Now that you know why I've been away, didn't answer any PM or review and all the bullshit, let's go to another topic.

**#2 - bad&terrible&awesome news**

Okay, this is the part where many of you ask me "why are you giving us news instead of updating?"

To answer this pretty little question I will give some news.

_The bad one:_

I won't be able to keep updating both stories every week nor will I be able to update every month. As I stated early, it's one of the busiest years of my life and I have to focus on school because... well, my future kind of depends on the outcome of this year. So... yeah, it sucks.

_The awesome one:_

I will be on holidays next month (yay!), so I will be able to breath and have enough time to write more chapters. So no, I'm definitively not giving up on the stories. Since almost every single one of you gave exceptional reviews and PM's, I will update both stories during my holidays, 'kay?

So, folks, that's pretty much all I have to tell. But, as there is always one of you that notice all the things I say [or should it be write?] and is going to ask "what about the terrible news?" Well, little fella, that's the last thing I have to say.

_The terrible news:_

Aesir gave up on writing the story "After Midnight" with me. Yes, I'm serious. No, I'm not kidding you. Yes, it was a shock to me as well. So, it will be a bit more difficult to plan the rest of the story but I will manage it. I don't really know if I will do it alone or if I will look for another coworker, but I will inform you guys later on.

Anyhow, that was it. Anything any of you wants to say, leave a review and I promise that I will answer it as soon as possible.

Thank you all for waiting, putting the story on alert and favoriting it. It's things like these that gave me the urge to come back after so long.

So, I will leave you all to whatever you were doing and I will see you lot when I get back.

xoxo

~Nightshade.


End file.
